Bittersweet
by SiennaS
Summary: His latest run since the Royal Rumble has brought Roman Reigns more grief than glory. And this year's Wrestlemania was just the nail in the coffin. But what happens when the smallest moment takes away one's sorrows, if only for one night? Roman Reigns/OC One shot. M rating for good reason, so be fair warned!


_So I never accept requests to write stories for others. However, after the way Wrestlemanina ended last week, my good friend and fellow fanfic author Cookie D asked me to make an exception. :Hot sex and graphic descriptions below._

* * *

_Dejected!_ That was the best word he could think of to describe how he felt. It didn't matter that he knew the outcome weeks ago. It didn't matter that he'd performed on the grandest stage of them all, in the main event and proved to so many he did in fact deserve to be there. Now that it was over and Seth was champ all he felt was sadness and heartache.

That didn't mean he wasn't happy for his friend and he did still considered Seth one of his best friends. When he'd arrived in Florida, green and hungry, Seth not only took Roman under his wing and taught him so much, he befriended him. Scripts aside, Roman considered himself lucky to have Seth as a friend and in turn he was happy for his friend.

Still, that happiness didn't take away his pain. He'd worked so hard to get here, then fought against the sudden tidal wave of resentment that management created with the fans. Hell, ever since management broke up the Shield both his personal and scripted lives had gone to shit.

With the way the break up was scripted, he could no longer hang with Seth for fear of being seen by the media or fans. While he still had Dean to hang with and drive together, with Seth missing it felt as if a hole had been created. Then he suffered the hernia and missed three longs months, only to return to a changing mood from the fans. The obvious push management gave him seemed to be pissing off the WWE Universe. The resentment and negativity only grew after he'd won the Royal Rumble. Roman shook his head as he continued to dress in his street clothes. It still amazed him how last Royal Rumble people were cheering for him, then a bad guy, and this year, despite being a good guy, he'd become as hated as Batista. The WWE fans were nothing if not a fickle bunch.

_We promise you won't have to wait too long for your title reign, but right now we need to try and appease the fans._ He frowned as he thought back on the meeting where he'd learned they'd changed the ending and took the title off him. It had hurt then and it hurt now, but what choice did he have? It was either play along or look for another line of work.

He tossed his ring gear in the bag he'd hand to wardrobe on his way out, then he tossed his toiletries in his duffle, zipped it closed and grabbed his jacket. Right now life sucked on the most elemental of levels. If anyone still argued that he wasn't paying his dues, he'd be sure to show them exactly how wrong they were.

He dropped his ring gear in wardrobe then headed for the exit, the sound of his footsteps echoing against the walls. It still amazed him how loud and exciting a stadium could be and within an hour could be so quite again. He stepped out into the designated, secured parking area and paused as he scanned the area. _So quiet!_ Remnants of the setting sun cast shadows over the nearly empty lot.

Because the show started on East Coast time, it was still early. For a moment he stood beside his rental and considered what he might want to do. He should go back to the hotel, meet up with the guys and head to whatever bar they'd chosen for the night and help the winners celebrate. That's what a gracious loser and good friend would do. Only right at the moment he didn't feel very gracious. Wallowing in self-pity would get him nowhere, but then if the mood of the fans were any gage, nobody else was going to feel bad for him. So why not take a night and indulge in a bit of a pity party?

"Roman!"

At the sound of his name, he turned to see the cute blond from the preshow meet and greet waving at him. She'd purchased her ticket for WrestleMania, but had won the meet and greet through a radio contest and she'd selected Roman as the one she wanted to meet. Only when he first approached her, she'd turned shy. For the first ten minutes she hadn't even been able to look at him, but by the time their conversation ended forty minutes later he'd discovered the quiet, personable young lady hiding behind the shyness. From all appearances, she'd seemed intelligent, demure and sensible and once she'd moved past her fan girl mode, he'd really enjoyed her company. He smiled before he could stop himself and gave her a wave. "Hey, Mackenzie."

She trotted toward the fence separating the wrestler's vehicles and the fan parking lot. "I was hoping I might get to see you again before I left." Her grin faded just a little. "I'm sorry you didn't get the belt. You totally deserved it."

"Thanks," he replied as he forced his smile to remain in place. No use in bringing her down with him. Besides, he was supposed to be a professional. "I'll get to next time."

"Yeah," she replied as her fingers curled around the chain link. "But you deserve it now. You wrestled great and you've put up with a lot of crap over the last few months. You earned that title."

He couldn't agree more, but agreeing changed nothing. "It's sweet of you to say that, but it wasn't in the cards this time," Roman replied as his smile faltered.

"Yeah," she scraped her foot along a parking stop. "I know, you have to follow the script and I'm sure management thinks they know best."

He arched a brow at her statement. It was a well-known fact that matches were scripted, but most fans chose to believe otherwise, pretending what they saw was indeed real. "You know the show was scripted?"

She narrowed her gaze and smirked. "I might be a fan, but I'm not stupid. The wrestling is real, the storylines are not."

He chuckled at her statement. "I wish more fans were like you. It would certainly make my life much easier."

"I bet," she replied. "Well, I just wanted to tell you thanks again for meeting with me. You really made my night, even if it didn't end the way I wanted."

"Any time," he replied, then before he could stop himself he asked. "How far do you have to drive to get home?"

"I live in Sacramento," she replied. "I could drive home tonight, but it would be a bit of a chore. Since I took tomorrow off, I booked a hotel room for the night and I'll head back in the morning."

"Which hotel?" _Geez Roman. Why do you care which hotel?_

She paused and angled a thumb toward the road. "The Hilton Santa Clara, just up the road."

"Oh yeah?" For reasons he couldn't quite explain his mood brightened just a bit. "That's where I'm staying too."

Her eyes lit with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah. Dean and I split the cost of a room." He knit a brow. "Rooms there are pretty pricy."

"True," she grinned. "But I decided to treat myself."

Suddenly feeling a plan forming, his smile returned. "You wouldn't by chance be interested in grabbing something to eat with me would you?"

Her eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face. "I would love to, but don't you have to drive to your next destination tonight?"

Roman gave her question a shake. "We're in San Jose tomorrow night. Less than an hour drive, so I have plenty of time."

"Well," she bit down on her bottom lip and Roman felt himself harden at the sight. Did she have any idea how sexy she looked when she did that? "If you're sure, I'd love to."

"I'm sure," he replied. "I'm really not in any mood to be around the other guys and I don't really want to be alone right now, so I'd love your company."

"Okay." She nodded. "Should we go back to the hotel first?"

"That sounds like a plan. You can drop your car there and then we'll find someplace quiet and out of the way to eat."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." Roman watched as she turned and jogged toward her car. Maybe she was just what he needed tonight to get his mind off the show. Even if the night didn't go any farther than dinner and conversation, he'd bet he was going to have a good time.

* * *

An hour later, tucked away in a back booth at a local Italian restaurant, Roman sat across from Mackenzie and grinned. "I have to admit, this is so much better than spending the night in my hotel room feeling sorry for myself."

She cocked her head to the side and arched a brow. "You have nothing to feel sorry about. You wrestled a great match and you can't control management's stupid decisions."

"True," he agreed. "Though I doubt they think putting the belt on Seth was a stupid decision."

"You deserved it more," she argued.

"Maybe," Roman considered. "Maybe not. I mean Seth has spent a lot more time wrestling and working his way up the ranks. I got in because of my family."

"So what if you did?" she challenged. "Your family didn't get you through NXT and they didn't earn you a chance at the main roster. They haven't wrestled their hearts out over the last two and a half years trying to prove themselves, now have they?"

He grinned. Damn he liked her spunk. "You're right."

"Personally I think you deserve it just as much as Seth."

"Well, thank you," he replied then forked up a bit of pasta. "Now how about we change the subject?"

"Okay." She picked up her glass of wine. "What would you like to talk about?"

"You," Roman replied and took some pleasure in seeing her pause just as she was going to take a drink. Her eyes widened. "Me? Why would you want to talk about me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to talk about you?" he retorted. "From all appearances you're smart, funny, beautiful, and one of my biggest fans. Why wouldn't I want to know more about you?"

Her hand shook slightly as she took a sip of wine, then she returned her glass to the table and nodded. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well." He set his fork aside and rested his elbows on the table as he studied her. "We spent most of the time at the meet and greet talking about me and wrestling. Now I know you're from Sacramento, but what do you do for a living?"

She shot him a small grin. "Do you really want to know?"

He arched a challenging brow. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't really want to know."

* * *

It was late when they finally returned to the hotel. Roman glanced at the lobby lounge, noted several of his co-worker indulging some spirits and conversation. Dean waved at him. "Ro…come join us."

Roman glanced down at Mackenzie. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind meeting Dean, but honestly, I'd rather just head to my room."

He turned his attention back to Dean. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

Dean shrugged. "Your loss, bro. See you in the morning."

"Yeah." Roman waved then headed for the elevators with Mackenzie.

"You know," she began. "If you'd rather go have a drink with the guys, I'd understand."

Roman glanced over his shoulder at the group then back to Mackenzie. "Have a drink with a bunch wrestlers who are all about topping each other's war stories, or the company of a beautiful woman?" He shook his head. "No contest. Let's head on up." During the drive back they'd already agreed to spend some more time together watching a moving. No way would he back out on her now.

"My room or yours?" she asked as they stepped onto the sixth floor.

"Yours. I don't need Dean coming up all drunk and giving me grief about having a woman in the room and her not being naked."

Her steps slowed as she reached the door to her room. "Maybe I like being naked," she murmured as she slid the keycard in the slot. The light turned green and she pushed open the door. Unsure if he'd heard her correctly, Roman carefully stepped inside. Had she just made him a subtle offer?

He wasn't much for one night stands, but damn if he would turn her down if she had in fact offered. No way would he pass up a night of passion with this amazing, intelligent, beautiful woman. "Is that an offer?" he teased.

She closed the door and turned back to face him. "If it was, would you accept?"

Instantly Roman hardened. For a moment he simply stared at her as he considered her offer. If she'd originally come onto him he would have pegged her for a ring rat. Only she'd been more than a bit shy and hadn't even hinted at anything more intimate until just now. Slowly, he crossed back to her, gently took her by the arm and pulled her against him. Heat flared between them as he stared down at her. "Why?"

She licked her lips as she stared at him. Damn if he didn't want to kiss those lips until morning. "Because when you look back on this night, I want it to be a bitter sweet memory."

His brow knit. "Bitter sweet?"

"Bitter because of your loss. Sweet because of me." Tentatively, she lifted her hand to cradle his cheek. "Let me give you pleasure and help you forget."

How could he possibly deny such an earnest request?

"I don't normally do this kind of thing," he replied as slowly, he lowered his head.

"Neither do I," she replied and bridged the distance. The moment their lips touched lightning flashed between them, sending jolts of electricity coursing through his veins. She lifted her other hand, wrapped her arm around his neck and sank against him.

On a low growl, he pulled her tight, grinding his hardening crotch against her belly. "Feel that?" he whispered between kisses. "That's all for you."

She whimpered and removed one hand from his neck. Worming her way between their bodies, she pressed her palm against his groin and her fingers curved inward, cupping him through his slacks.

God, it had been too long since he'd felt the love of a woman. Since he'd broken up with his long-time girlfriend six months ago he hadn't been with anyone. Not that he didn't have ample opportunity. Tonight was the first time he'd found a woman who piqued his interest enough to take things to the next level.

* * *

She'd never been this bold in her life. Mackenzie stroked him through the fabric and struggled to come to grips with the moment. She was about to make love to not only a famous wrestler, but a heartthrob among women who watched the sport.

It still seemed completely illogical that he'd want her, especially after the way her boyfriend so cruelly dumped her two months ago. _We're through, so do us both a favor and lose my number._ That's what the text message said. No other explanation of what had gone wrong, just one sentence on a screen telling her that the last year had been a waste.

Her friends not so subtly reminded her he was a lying, cheating, jerk and she deserved better. Maybe she did, but knowing that fact hadn't helped to heal her bruised ego. After that, she'd almost sold her ticket to Wrestlemania out of fear of seeing her ex sitting in the seat next to hers.

The moment she'd been caller 13 for the local radio station's contest she'd changed her mind. No way was she going to pass up an opportunity to meet Roman Reigns. Only, this was so much more than she'd ever bargained for when she arrived earlier tonight. It was the stuff dreams were made of.

He pulled back and grinned down at her. "What are you thinking?"

"How glad I am that I decided to come tonight."

"That makes two of us," he rumbled then swooped in for yet another kiss. Dear God the man could kiss.

Beneath her palm she could feel him continue to grow harder, longer as she squeezed and stroked him. She wanted to see that magnificent cock, to feel his skin, to taste his essence. Most of all she wanted him inside her, pounding away both their pain until there was nothing left of the night but utter pleasure.

His strong arms wrapped around her, his hands cupped her bottom and his fingers began kneading her flesh. The action only served to excite her more and she moaned against his lips. She wanted those hands in other places, stroking, probing, and working their magic. Opportunistic, he took the opening she gave and swooped in to ravaging the fragile depths of her mouth with his tongue, gliding it over and alongside hers.

If this was a dream, Mackenzie prayed that she'd never wake up, as the last of her reserve broke. She kissed back, conveying all her passion and her need. She nipped at his bottom lip, pulled it into her mouth and sucked. Roman groaned and shifted closer. Slowly, he backed her against the wall. All the while she continued to stroke him. Damn she needed more and she needed it now. She let her other arm fall away from his neck, then she worked her way between them and began fumbling with the button on his pants. Within seconds she had the button undone and the zipper open. Was he a boxer or brief's guy? Loose fabric greeted her hand and she grinned. _Boxers!_ Struggling to make room between their bodies, she slid her hand beneath the elastic and encounter, warm, silky flesh covering an iron core. _Bingo!_

Once again she wrapped her fingers around his length and was excited to feel that her fingers didn't quite meet. With her other hand she pushed at the boxers as she freed his cock from its fabric cage. Weighed down by sheer mass and girth, it hung from the front of his pants, practically begging for attention. Attention she was more than happy to provide. Desperate to taste more of him, she pulled free of the kiss and slowly slid to her knees. Roman reached for her. "Mackenzie don't—"

Ignoring his order, she wrapped her fingers around the base of his penis and pulled it toward her. She watched as a clear bead of moisture appeared in the middle of the wide, round head. Flicking her gaze up at him, she ran her tongue over the tip and was rewarded with a small taste of the man. Salty, musky, and addicting, she wanted more. She leaned in closer and proceeded to use her tongue to trace along the vein that began under his cockhead and trailed down his shaft. Following it down she made her way down to where it disappeared into smoother, more delicate skin. One at a time, she sucked his testicles into her mouth, her tongue rasping over the sensitive balls.

On a groan, Roman leaned forward and rested his head against the wall as he watched from above. "Fuck you're good at that." His other hand stroked along the top of her head. "Mackenzie, baby, I'm so close. If you don't stop…" Before he could complete his sentence she headed back up his shaft and sucked the tip into her mouth. Using her hands and mouth she began stroking and sucking.

His body jerked and he sucked in a quick breath.

She felt his heartbeat through the heated flesh in her mouth and against her tongue. It grew faster as continued to work him. His first thrust sent a tiny twinge of desire directly to her pussy and she doubled her efforts. He growled from above her and she turned her gaze upward once again as she let him take over in earnest. He watched her with heavy eyes as he repeatedly thrust into her mouth. "Fuck, I'm gonna…" He sucked in a quick breath as his strokes grew more demanding and erratic. "I want to watch you swallow," he managed to say before he thread his fingers through her hair and held tight as he shoved deep into her mouth. The first taste of his hot seed took her by surprise and she nearly gagged. Out of self-preservation she swallowed and continued to watch him watching her. "Yeah, sweetheart," he panted. "That's it. Swallow it all."

She did just that and continued to lap at his shaft, cleaning every last drop off him as he began to soften. He pulled free, then bent at the waist, seized her under the arms and pulled her up his body. "That, was absolutely amazing," he rumbled. "Now it's time for me to return the favor."

Before she could reply he grabbed the hem of her blouse and pulled it up. With little choice but to lift her arms, she did so and watched as tossed the fabric to the side. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her leggings and tugged, taking her panties with them. Anticipate danced low in her belly as she stepped out of the leggings. Somehow she managed to toe off her sandals as he unhooked her bra.

He took a full step back and grinned. "You are beautiful. Now go lay down on the bed."

Her legs felt like rubber as she made her way to the queen size bed. Just what was he going to do to her?

She turned to face him, then eased down onto the bed. Using her hands she started to push herself up the mattress. "Don't." On his order she froze.

He grinned as he finished stripping out of his own clothing. "I want you just like that, with your legs hanging over the edge. Now lay back and open your thighs, baby."

A sudden flood of shyness washed over her as she watched him kneel at the foot of the bed. His look turned dark as he stared at her. "Open those sweet thighs, Mackenzie or I'm going to paddle that gorgeous ass until you do."

Her pussy clenched on his threat and while his threat intrigued her, she did as he ordered, slowly opening her legs to him. Cool air washed over her skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Her nipples tightened into hard beads, though whether that was from the chill or the flush of nerves she wasn't sure.

Lifting up on her elbows she watched Roman as he stroked a knuckle over the strip of trimmed hair covering her most private parts. She jerked at his touch and noted the slight grin that tipped his lips. "Easy, baby. I promise you're going to like everything I do." As he spoke, he trailed his fingers lower, through the bare lips of her sex, then he slipped his thumb between her labia and teased the erect bud of clit. Her body arched as she sucked in a quick breath and fought to keep her eyes open. She wanted to watch everything he did to her, to burn it into her memory so she could draw on it in the future.

His grin widened as he lowered his mouth toward her sex. A new chill caused her to shiver, but the chill was quickly replaced with the heat of his mouth. His tongue swiped through her folds, exploring. Bending her knees, she brought her legs up, so her feet rested on the edge of the bed and she opened herself wider for him. She felt his grin against her flesh. Then his hand were there, holding her legs apart.

His firm lips tugged softly on her labia then the tip of his tongue swept over her clit, once, twice, teasing before he pulled the small kernel into his mouth and sucked in earnest. She gasped as her eyes drifted shut and elbows gave way. Her upper body fell back onto the bed with a soft bounce. No matter how much she'd wanted to watch, her brain simply refused to comply. She couldn't think, couldn't do anything beyond simply feeling.

Her breasts grew heavy, with need and impossibly her nipples hardened even more. She wanted him to touch her there, but she didn't want him to stop what he was doing either. Desperate to satisfy her new rising need, she lifted her hands and cupped her breasts. From below she heard Roman's growl of approval.

She kneaded her breasts, took her rock hard nipples between her fingers and pinched. The small bite of pain shot directly to her clit. The same clit Roman continued to suck with abandon. The spring in her belly began to tighten as the realization struck that Roman Reigns was about to give her one hell of an orgasm. _Tighter. Tighter._ She clung to the edge, the need almost painful. "Roman," she whined. "God…I need…" the end of her sentence morphed into a scream as he shoved two finger deep into her pussy while he continued to suck on her clit. Her body broke apart as her mind tumbled over the precipice into the swirling abyss of the most incredible orgasm she'd ever experienced. Roman! His name tumbled from her lips in a cry as she arched up, her body throbbing with her release.

Demanding, he continued to push her for more, until he'd wrung at least two more orgasms from her. Exhausted, sweaty and panting, she tossed an arm over her eyes and sucked in great gulping breaths. "That. Was. Amazing," she managed to say between breaths.

* * *

Roman stood on the edge of the bed and stared down at her. Her body glistened with a sheen of sweat and her breasts, those succulent breasts bounced teasingly with each ragged breath she took. She looked like a damn goddess and tasted like heaven. He wiped her excess essence from his face with one hand, while he stroked his hardened cock with the other. The moment she'd wet his fingers he'd hardened a second time and right now the only thought he could manage was the need to be buried inside that sweet, sexy body. "And we're only just getting started," he replied.

He took some satisfaction in watching her body shudder, then she slid her arm from her eyes and stared up at him. Her gaze landed on his cock and she licked her lips. _Insatiable wench!_ "Oh no you don't, sweetheart. The next time we come, it's going to be with me buried inside your delectable little body."

She grinned wide as her legs fell open in invitation. "Bring it on, big boy."

He arched a brow. Apparently after three orgasms she'd finally lost her shyness. Of course he'd had his face in her most intimate parts, so what could she possibly have left to be shy over? He held up a finger. "One sec." Quickly he tracked down his pants and pulled out his wallet. He fished through to the back and found three foil packets. _Thank God!_ If he had his way they'd go through all three packets tonight. Quickly, he pulled one packet free, then tossed the other two onto the night stand. She glanced at them, then back to him. "I see you came prepared."

He grinned as he ripped open the packet and rolled the latex over his length. "It's important to always be prepared."

She glanced back at the other two packets. "You think that's enough?"

He damn near groaned at her question. At the rate they were going neither of them would be able to walk tomorrow. "If it's not, then we'll just have to get creative."

He eased onto the bed, between her legs until he hovered above her. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember you name."

Her eyes flared at his challenge. "I accept that challenge, Mr. Reigns. Now give me your best."

Slowly, he lowered his hips until his hungry cock lined up with her entrance. _Fast or slow?_ Slow, he decided as he probed her opening. He wanted to savor the moment before he pounded her with abandon. Gently, slowly he breeched her entrance. Her wet heat enveloped him until his eyes nearly crossed with need. Damn she felt so fucking good. He groaned as he slid home and held there. Beneath him she shifted and squirmed as tiny whimpers slipped from her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

She swallowed hard. "Only a little. You're a lot bigger than I'm used to."

It was completely wrong of him to take so much satisfaction from her admission. "Your body will adjust. Just give it a minute." It was everything he could do to hold still and give her the time she needed. All he wanted to do, needed to do was start thrusting like a bull in heat.

Finally, after several agonizing minutes she licked her lips and nodded. "The pain is nearly gone. I think I'm ready."

"Thank God," he replied, then slid nearly all the way out. _Gentle Reigns. Be gentle._ Gritting his teeth, he eased back in and was rewarded for his effort with her gasp of pleasure. "Oh God. You feel…" She slid her arms around his back, pulling him down to her. "More, Roman. Give me more."

If more was what she wanted, then more was what she'd get. This time when he pulled almost out it was faster, with more purpose. He thrust hard, driving back in and she squeaked in response. "It hurts, but it feels so good. Again, Roman. Please."

Her wish was his command. Within minutes the slapping of flesh filled the air as he drove into her over and over. The sound mixed with their animalistic grunts and the creaking of the bed to create a cacophony of noise that would have rivaled any porn movie. He rose over her now, taking her legs and placing them on his shoulders, shifting their angle. Deeper he drove and she cried out. "Harder, Roman. Fuck me harder."

Sweat beaded along his skin and his breathing had long since turned ragged. The burning in his bellow grew, spreading to his balls and hung there, scalding him with need. Through his haze of lust, he looked down at her, gaging her reactions. She was close, damn near as close as he. "Come with me, Mackenzie."

He reached between her legs, stroked his fingers across her nub, once, twice, then pinched it between his finger and thumb. She splintered, her scream echoing off the walls as her pussy walls clenched him with a vice like grip. Her reaction sent him right over the edge. He thrust once more, then held deep, grinding his groin against hers as his seed all but ripped from his cock, filling the latex.

Feeling weak and suffering tunnel vision, he quickly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to her and he struggled to remain conscious.

For several minutes neither of them moved. Finally, has her breathing began to slow she turned toward him. "That was…" She shook her head. "There simply isn't words."

Roman managed a small nod. "I know." He turned his head to look at her. "Give me a little bit to recover and we'll do it again."

She grinned. "You're on." Her hand snaked over his thigh and she gently cupped his balls in her palm. "Would you like for me to clean you up?"

He arched a brow. "Just want are you going to do?"

Her grin widened. "You have a suspicious mind."

"No," he corrected. "Just a perverted one."

She laughed and the sound warmed him from the inside out. He really did like this girl.

"Actually, after I remove and dispose of this." She touched a finger to the condom he still sported. "I was going to suggest a shower."

"It might be a bit tight in there for both of us," he replied.

Her smile turned wry. "I think we'll manage."

Suddenly feeling less tired than he had before, Roman rolled to his side, swung his legs of the bed and stood. He turned back and held out a hand to her. "Well?"

She inched her way off the bed and stood. "I'll wash your back."

He smiled. "I hope you plan on washing more than just my back, because I plan performing a thorough cleaning on you."

"Sounds intriguing," she replied as she stepped in front of him and headed for the bathroom. Just as she reached the door he gave her a small smack on the ass that had her gasping in shock.

He reached for her, pulled her back against him. "The next time, will you give me your ass?" he whispered against her ear.

Her body shuddered as she turned her head and planted a soft kiss on his chin. "I'll give you whatever you want."

Amazingly, her admission had him hardening yet again. It was definitely going to be a long and pleasurable night.

Sun peeked around the blinds and warmed Roman's face. He opened one eye, then the other, and took a moment to assess where he was. Snuggled against him, Mackenzie slept, her body spooning against his, his cock cradled in the crevice of her ass. And what an ass it was. He let his eyes drift shut as he remembered back on the previous night. She'd given to him with a wild abandon that no woman had ever offered him before.

By the end of the night he'd claimed parts of her body that according to her, no man had ever breached. His heart warmed with that admission, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Deep in his heart, he knew this needed to be a one-time thing, despite how he felt about her. After all, in his line of work, it was damn near impossible to maintain a healthy relationship. All he had to do was look back on first his failed engagement and more recently, his last romance.

While Mackenzie said she knew what she was getting into last night, and she'd definitely succeeded in giving him so great post Wrestlemania memories, he still felt guilty for what would transpire this morning. Would she cry when he said good bye?

"You're supposed to wake up with a smile on your face, not a frown," her sleepy voice drifted over him.

He glanced down to see her, head turned, staring up at him. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something that won't be all that pleasant."

"You're worried about saying good bye, aren't you?"

He arched a brow. "What are you clairvoyant or something?"

She shook her head, "No, just perceptive. Look. I meant what I said when I told you one night, no strings." She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek. "I'm not stupid enough to think that there was anything more than amazing sex between us last tight."

He covered her hand with his, holding it against his cheek. "That's just it. I feel like there should be more. Yes, the sex was fucking fantastic…mind blowing even, but I like you as a person and saying goodbye, thanks for the screw, just feels cold. I'm not a cold person, Mackenzie."

"But," she prompted even as he noted how her eyes slowly began to glisten.

"But this is a hard life to lead and it's brutal on relationships. I can't make a commitment I don't think I can keep."

She sighed long and heavy. "I'm not asking you for one, Roman. I never was, so stop feeling guilty, okay?"

He nodded as he continued his internal battle over how to handle this situation.

"You know what I do want?" she asked with a tiny grin.

"What?"

"I want us to remain friends." She slid her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and tugged him forward where she brushed her lips against his. "Let's do this," she whispered as she casually toyed with his mouth. "I'll give you my cell number. If you ever need a friend to talk to, call me. When you're gonna be the area, call me and we'll have dinner." she bit down on his bottom lip, tugged then released it. "No sex, though. I want to be a real friend, not just your sex toy."

"No sex, huh?" he considered her statement. If they didn't have sex again, there was a real possibility that they might actually be able to maintain a true friendship. "Just friends?"

"Just friends," she replied. "No pressure. No commitments. Just friendship. I don't expect anything from you, Roman, except," she ground her ass against his cock. "A hearty round of goodbye sex before you leave."

Feeling the worry lift off him, he chuckled as he kissed her nose. "I think I might be able to manage that, but aren't you sore?"

She nodded. "Very, but I'll be damned if I pass up one last chance to be taken by the great Roman Reigns.

Gently he lifted her leg, and brushed his cock along her entrance. "You know, I don't have any more condoms."

"Then when you get close, pull out, besides," she paused and pointed to her purse. "I'm clean. I got myself tested after heard through the grapevine that my last boyfriend had been cheating on me before he broke up with me. Plus, I'm on birth control. I can show you the package if you want."

Roman glanced toward where her purse rested on the dresser. "Maybe later." He lined up with her entrance and slowly slid home. He had one last memory to make before they parted ways.

She hissed through clenched teeth. "I guess I'm sorer that I realized."

"Then we'll take this nice and slow," he replied as he eased in and out, in a gentle, almost casual rhythm. "After all, if it's going to be out last time together, we might as well make it last."


End file.
